Completion
by mizu99
Summary: After a war with Sound, Konoha is once again. But what is the future for team 7? Main Characters- Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke…. It’s a ONE SHOT!


Title: Completion

Author: mizu99 or athymestangel

Rate: PG to PG 13 or Teen

Summary: After a war with Sound, Konoha is once again. But what is the future for team 7? Main Characters- Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke…. It's a ONE SHOT!

Completion

The war has ended with a bloody defeat to Orichimaru. Konoha has finally defeated Orichimaru once and for all. The rookie 9 has survived with this battle with major injuries. However, Team 7 has met each other with a smear of blood on their clothes. Everything has ended right before there eyes as they stared upon each other as Naruto began to speak.

"Well look Team 7 is all here."

Naruto was wearing a black jumpsuit with a long sword at his back. His hair was up to shoulder length. His tanned skin was a lot more pale as his hitate was not on his forehead but his bangs replaced where it had once been. Sakura wore a dark red colored dress. On top was a jounnin jacket which was colored a darkish green. Her hair grew a lot longer as it was tied back.

Sasuke too had longer hair as he wore Orichimaru's clothes that was a dress with a purple sating in the back. A sword too was at his back. Gloves were all placed on their hands as they were ready to fight. All of their eyes were paler than a lively color. Emotions were not shown on their faces due to their separation. Kakashi was busy at war in the battlefield killing all of there enemies.

5 years has passed since they have last met one another face to face. Naruto was kicked out of Konoha due to the Kyubii has been released inside the village. Sakura stayed in Konoha regardless of how much she wanted to leave with Naruto. Sasuke was with Orichimaru training and earning power able to kill his older brother Itachi. Sasuke then spoke up where Naruto and Sakura answered him.

"It's been a long time since we have met each other."

"Yes it has been 5 years since we met back on top of the hill."

Naruto remembered the small memories when they were gennins right before Sasuke left to seek power.

"How much have we grown since then Sasuke and Naruto?"

Sakura stood strong as she was only '5'4' in height being the shortest of the entire group. Naruto was '5'7' and Sasuke too was also '5'7' in height being that they were males. All of them were skinny as their bodies have been outlined from rigorous training. Sakura only wore the Konoha headband being that she never left or been kicked out by Konoha. Naruto would look away in disgust since Sakura represented their hometown, the betrayed hometown he grew up in.

Sasuke didn't mind as his eyes were still in his bloodline capabilities being that of the Sharigan. All of them were exhausted after doing many multiple killings from both sides even if they were best friends. Sasuke was placed on the Sounds side with Orichimaru as Sakura represented Konoha's side. Naruto was a neutral since his barley took any side since he would just travel. Sasuke then dropped his items or weapons on the muddy floor surprising his fellow old comrades going to the middle of the circle. Sakura and Naruto did the same as they faced each other. Sasuke noticed that the blonde had no hitate on and that he never killed anyone except only the Konoha shinobi's that attacked him.

"Naruto, why don't you have your precious Konoha hitate?"

"I was kicked out of the village and that hitate is no longer precious thank you."

"Then umm, let's go back together again in Konoha like the olden days, ne Naruto and Sasuke."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders since he had nothing to do anymore plus his dream of being Hokage still rested in his mind. Sasuke has already killed Itachi finishing of one of his tasks that he was set out for. Sakura would try to compromise with them when reinforcements came from Konoha. The shinobi's or ANBU squad Sakura was in saw Naruto and Sasuke who weren't any part of Konoha. They threw their weapons towards the two as immediate reflex. Sasuke dodged all of the kunai's as Naruto would stand there. A rock barrier was put in front around him from the kunai's and other weapons that flew towards him. The rock barrier slides down to the ground when a large amount of wind chakara surrounded him.

Sasuke was shocked as well as Sakura from Naruto's elemental abilities. Naruto then relaxed his body seeing the other members running towards him.

"Stop they are not the enemies they are my friends!"

Sakura screamed to them with tears around her eyes. Naruto and Sasuke were shocked by her explanation of them not being the enemies. Her reinforcements then tried to reason with her.

"But Sakura-sama they do not wear the Konoha hitate representing that they are of Konoha."

"They are of Konoha you jerk and they are my friends that have been traveling around. Now drop your weapons immediately!"

They then did as they were told walking away. Sakura walked forward right beside Sasuke when she raised her hand. Naruto sensed an enemy presence when a sword shot out of nowhere. Blocking the attack he jumped in front of his friends that he had once known before he was betrayed. Taking the hit he stood up with a grin on his face looking at his comrades when collapsed.

"Hn, the dobe always collapses."

"Sasuke this isn't funny since he took a stab to the chest! Also stop calling him dead last now."

"Why?"

"Just because Sasuke and help me will ya."

"Okay…"

Sakura and Sasuke rushed to Naruto's side seeing the bloody body on the floor. Sasuke grasped the sword slowly taking it out of his body and throwing it away. Sakura then tried to stop the bleeding while she was using some healing chakara to save Naruto.

"Is that Naruto?"

Sasuke turned around to see the Gondaime standing there with her hair ruffled and some blood stains on her clothes as well. Rushing to Sakura's side she wondered what's wrong with Naruto and that she helped Sakura right away. Sasuke then calmed down checking if there are any other people who would attack them. Naruto then began to breathe normally as his chest would rise and fall with each breath. Tsunade smiled as tears flowed from her face when she grasped Naruto's body in her chest. Naruto opened his eyes to feel Tsunade's warmth were he smiled.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I couldn't stop the council since I being the Hokage must follow the council's orders but now we will rebuild a new Konoha where the Hokage will be in charge not the council. However, it will take some time but I'm very sorry Naruto."

"It's okay Baa-chan since I will be going back to Konoha."

Naruto then went to sleep in Tsunade's arms as she carried him to the hospital. Sasuke and Sakura followed being treated from some injuries being received. Then Tsunade fought against the council of the rule and that Naruto and Sasuke should be allowed in to Konoha. As a result she won the fight and Naruto and Sasuke were back as shinobi's. The team was back again as they remembered the old times. Konoha was then restored from the war and Naruto was then back in position as runner-up of Konoha's Hokage even with the council's disagreements. Sakura was then known as the best medical doctor in Konoha helping out the patients and was the owner of the hospital. Sasuke was also allowed back in Konoha where he became an automatic ANBU.

----------------3 Years Later---------------

Naruto was presumed the 6th Hokage of Konoha when Tsunade just let Naruto take over. Naruto was so happy and they made a large party for him in celebration. Naruto then was known throughout Konoha not as a demon but as a Hokage who will protect them. Then he became powerful without the Kyubii's help which many people in the village acknowledged him. Naruto was in his desk working through paper works as he sighed.

"Man, being a Hokage is tough and I guess this is what dad and they did."

(Naruto knows of his parents)

'Knock, knock,' the door went as Naruto sat up. His files were neatly ordered as he stamped them and signed every paper. He was finished but eh was dead tired from all the paper work. He slumped on his wooden chair with a small satin pillow for cushion where the sun was up saying that it was the afternoon. He wanted so badly to go to sleep, but no, he was the Hokage. Hearing the door knock again he definitely stood and said.

"Come in…"

They opened the door revealing two shinobi's.

"Man, Naruto we were knocking on your large ass doors for a long time!"

"I'm sorry Sakura I was just tired."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head smiling a huge grin. This grin was a real grin not a fake one. Sasuke snorted and spoke.

"Hmph, the idiot is always complaining."

"Whatever Sasuke-teme…."

They all laughed from the conversation when Sakura took out a small nicely wrapped gift as Sasuke did the same.

"Otanjobi Omedato Gozaimasu Naruto!"

(Happy Birthday Naruto)

Naruto jumped form his seat hugging his two best friends who smiled. Sasuke smiled wearing an ANBU suit with an Uchiha sign in the front holding a dark blue gift with a dark blue satin ribbon neatly tied on the top. Sakura wore a red dress and some pink sleeve warmers with her hair down holding a red box with a pink satin ribbon on top like Sasuke's. Naruto cried happy tears of joy wearing the Hokage's cape and hat with his dark orange jumpsuit inside so that he was ready to fight at any time. Naruto wiped his tears when more cascaded down his cheek when he said.

"Honto ni domo arigatou!"

(Thank you very much)

Naruto was happy since he was the Hokage and was then accepted by the village. Sakura and Sasuke were now happy since Sakura now can protect people on her own and that she won't be known as a burden anymore. Sasuke was also in content since he has found another family in Konoha and that all his missions have been completed in his life. Sakura and Sasuke smiled in unison saying.

"You're welcome Naruto!"

* * *

Well here is my first one shot story that I have ever made. Tell me if this is good or not and I will no longer make another chapter for this story just for all those who do story alerts… Anyways I am working on other stories currently so just be a good boy or girl and wait for the next chapter that I am working on my other stories. So than thanks for reading this story! 


End file.
